Heartless
by Heartless-JT
Summary: Something is up and secretes are held. Love reaches out and Gaara and Naruto are not alone. But will she have the will and strength to live in society or will she die and hurt her new love ones. Not Decided who XOC


Yo

_Yo. I'm J._

_I am not heartless, it's just I've been into __**Loveless**__ these days and made up my name from that; it sounds cool, right? Snickers_

_Disclaimer; don't own Naruto……sucks…_

_Though I do own Yuri sawamura and Silver country so far._

_Right. Here it is._

**Heartless**

"Naruto!! Get back here!" Kiba shouted as he chased Naruto. Naruto, Kiba, Lee and Neji decided to spar against each other for the afternoon, all against each other.

As Naruto fought off Lee's sweeper and Neji's punches, Kiba crouched to the ground and forwarded towards Naruto when he just farted. (Like in the chuunin exams! hahaha)

Kiba, momentarily disorientated, got Neji's punch that was meant for Naruto; who ran away, fearing Kiba's wrath once more. (I'm lazy, I'm doing this in school -" let's move on)

Kiba, Naruto and the other two were eating ramen for lunch when Sakura came by. (Oh, before I forget, this is set in Shippuuden episodes.)

"Ah! Naruto-kun. Lee-san and Neji-san, we are to go to Tsunade-sama."

"Awe…" Naruto whined after only two bowls. They all left as Kiba calmly finishes with Akamaru. And suddenly-

"Ahhhhhhhh! Those bastards left me the bill!! Crap!" yelled Kiba. (Poor Guy)

Anyway. Sakura and Naruto stood by Sai and Yakumo (is that his name? I can't remember right now.) And Neji stood with his team, Team Gai (Guy). "Several of our shinobi have disappeared along the borders of Silver Country and Fire Country." Tsunade informed the teams. "Eh? Do you know the cause of these disappearances?" Sakura asked Godaime (5th Hokage). "No. That is why I asked all of you. But also, it's not just ninjas. It's also civilians around the area."

And so, Team Mysterious (named by Naruto, Lee and Gai) sets off into the sunset. Not knowing what lies beyond that glorious horizon.

-- pftt whatever--

Seriously, they head out (really, the name is Team Mysterious) towards the border of Silver and Fire Country.

Along the way the team was rowdy and noisy (guess who they are! There's three!hehe) but as team Mysterious neared the border, they quieted down. "It does not feel very youthful here. Not at all youthful." Lee whispered into the ominous area. Naruto and the others nodded in agreement. Afraid to speak and break the loud silence, everyone did there best to keep quiet, even Naruto stopped arguing with Sai. So everyone crept around towards a scary clearing. "Right. We'll split up!" Gai exclaimed. Yamato(is this correct?) took Neji, TenTen and Sakura while Gai took Naruto, Lee and Sai. They split up; Gai searching NE as Yamato went SW. (Obvious who took the better team that were 100 cooperative right?)

Division one-Yamato's Team

"Neji and TenTen, you two go ahead and check the surroundibng area. Sakura and I will Bring up the rear." Yamato orderd.

Division two-Gai's Team

"YOU MOTHER FU#! #& !!" Naruto yelled as he attempted to knock out Sai's teeth. "At Least I have something to fuck with, NarutoCHAN." Sai retorted, blocking Naruto's feeble hit. "You two has so much youth! Glory to you to!" shouted Gai as he crushed the two in a bear hug, crying tears along with Lee. "Yes!! You two are filled with so much youth!" cried Lee, pumping his fists in the air. (Fun couples aren't they? NOT!)And so later on…

A girl sits down besides a stream that has long since dried. Upon hearing cursings and shouts of joy, the girl walked towards the commotion. Being as silent as a mouse, she crept into the shadows, making sure they would not see her; when she wanted, S-classed shinobis can't even sense her. She saw two guys in green spandex crying in joy as a blond loudmouth and a stoic black haired teen being crushed in a hug by the taller man in green spandex. They didn't look dangerous and a little whacked, but ok. She steped out of the shadows and called out to the group, "Um, h-hello?" They kept on doing what they were doing, apparently deaf to her greeting. She shut her eyes and yelled, "HELLO!!" They immediately astopped and looked at the new girl in their presence

…la la di la…

Naruto looked at the girl who shouted hello. She looked about his age. She had white hair; straight and with bangs, she wore short white gauntlets, from wrists to elbow, and red fishnet gloves under it from hands to upper arms. Wearing a short white kimono with dark red borders on short sleeves and the hem that reached half her thighs and slitted from the side waist on down, black leggings and knee high black boots with red buckles. In her hair was a red hair band with a ruby jewel in the center. She was god damn hot. She was red in the face like Hinata's always is, maybe she's sick. "Why hello there!" Gai laughed as he let the two boys go and walked up to her, offering his hand with a teeth gleaming smile. "I am Gai and this is my team. Introduce yourselves boys." Lee walked up to the girl with his own teeth gleaming smile and a thumbs up. "I am Rock Lee!" "Hey!!" yelled a certain loud blond kid in an orange and black outfit, "I'm Uzamaki Naruto, next Hokage of the Leaf Village, Konoha!" he grinned stupidly. "Sai." Said the boy wearing black and half a shirt. "Are you a local slut? You look like one; ugly and stupid, though why are you out here? Who are you anyway?"

.The girl stood silently, staring at the weird smiling guy that had just insulted her. The others were speechless as well, waiting for the insulted girl's reaction. "…you…" Gai, Lee and Naruto took in a sharp breath. "You h-HORRIBLE AND LEWD AND DISGUSTING SAVAGE!!" The girl shouted as she cried her eyes out and Gai and Lee rushed to comfort her. Naruto glared at Sai. "WHY DO YA HAVE TO BE SUCH A JERK?! OR I'LL MAKE YOU STOP! BELIEVE IT!!"

"Now, now. Don't cry. Hey, what is your name?" Gai asked, giving her another good guy pose; shimmering smile and a thumbs up. The girl sweat dropped at his pose but answers. "I'm Yuri."

_J: Stop. Break time. Sorry but my brain is about to bust from multi tasking with this and two other stories._

_Yuri: Then work on only one, weirdo._

_Wham EEEEIIIIIIIEEE!! Yuri runs away from crazy writer with a computer keyboard_

_J: mumbleungrateful…wench…jeez…hard…I… hooks keyboard to PC, sulking_

_Dude walks in through dungeon door and heads to Heartless JT_

_Mystery Dude??: It's ok. So stop sulking._

_Yuri slinks across floor from hiding above the bookcase_

_Yuri: Who are you?_

_Mystery Dude??: I'm K-_

_J: NOOO! You are not in this story yet!! Shut it!_

_Mystery Dude?K??:Awww…meanie…_

_J sees Yuri about to say something but interupts_

_J: SHUT IT MARY SUE!! ON WITH THE STORY!!_

_Over to Yamato's team…_

Sakura and Yamato are in the trees as Neji and TenTen are searching on the ground. (_Yeah…this team is soooooo exciting.) _"Hm. I see nothing around here at all." anounced Hyuuga Neji _(note I'm not a big fan of 'normal people' so I'll stick to the other team and I don't like Neji much. He has a freakin' Destiny Rod shoved up his A- Mystery Dude?? knocks author out sorry, on with the show!)_

"Hey, hey! Yurichan! Do you kow about anything wierd happening?" Naruto called to Yuri. Everyone was seated and having a lunch break picnic. "Weird? What do you mean?" Yuri said, munching on her onigiri (_Rice ball_). "We have heard rumors." Lee put in. "Some people have gone missing around this area."

Yuri dipped her head a bit, hiding her eyes with her bangs. Everyone thought that she was pondering, but Sai had a different theory. Yuri looked up at Sai slyly, knowing he picked it up as she glared slightly. She lifted her head with a sorrowful look. "I'm so sorry, but I don't know anything. I don't mingle with people unless I need directions or supplies. I am alone and civilization just reminds me of that. I apologize that I can't help you."

Gai, Lee and Naruto babbled at how it was OK and that the youthful shouldn't be alone.

(_can you guess who said this?_)

"_Something is up with her…but what?" _Sai thought, glaring at the girl.


End file.
